Wee Singdom The Land of Music
Dragon Rockz's Movie-Spoof of "Wee Singdom The Land of Music & Fun" Plot All-star characters Barney, Eilonwy, Roger Rabbit, Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer, Porky and Buckwheat with Yakko Warner, Yakko and Dot Warner, and Lamb Chop, who are all from earlier Wee Sing parody films, ride the Wee Sing train to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land where Mickey and Minnie are hosting a big musical party called "The Wee Sing Festival". Sing-a-Ling-a-Land also happens to be an extension of Darla and Alfalfa's gameboard, however, the main guest of honor, Mimi, is missing, so as each character performs his or her respective performance, Thomas and The Caboose are sent to go look for her by asking a cirrus, stratus, cumulus cloud where she disappeared. Eventually, she is found after Darla and Alfalfa find her on their gameboard while playing with their cat, Little Murry Sparkles, and as a reward, they are invited to attend the Wee Sing Festival and Mimi Tachikawa is able to perform. Cast * Annie - Darla Hood (TV and Movies) * Tim - Alfalfa Switzer (TV and Movies) * Stacatto - Little Murray Sparkles (Sesame Street) * Singaling - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Warbly - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Punchinello - Barney (Barney) * Sillywhim - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Little Bunny Foo Foo - Roger Rabbit (Disney) * Weeber - Peabo "Pudge " Pudgemyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Snoodle & Doodle - Porky and Buckwheat (TV and Movies) (with Yakko Warner, Yakko and Dot Warner as Extras) (Animaniacs) * Trunky - Lamb Chop (Lamb Chop's Play Along) * Chugalong - Thomas * Cubby - Caboose * Marchalong - Flik * Harmonies - Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha (with Austin as Extra) * Snapdragon Saxophone - Marceau (The Pink Panther Soprano Saxophone Cover + Solo (Saxophone For Kids)) * Rose Cello - Justin Yu (Amazing Young Cellist Wows the Audience) * Tulip Tuba - Evan (Evan's Tuba Solo) * Daffodil Trumpet - Christian (6 year old trumpet kid playing Handel) * Periwinkle Piccolo - Me playing the piccolo * Dandelion Drum - Dexter (Justin Bieber - Love Yourself (Drum Cover)) * Plinka Piano - Sonia Salas * Miss Cirrus - Mrs. Brisby * Mr. Stratus - Mikey Walsh * Mr. Cumulus - Daniel LaRusso * Singing Rainbow - Mimi Tachikawa Gallery Darla's images.jpg|Darla Hood as Annie little rascals.r.jpg|Alfalfa Switzer as Tim Character.lms.jpg|Little Murray Sparkles as Stacatto 570d4ae605bab176ee385a9945592d87.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Singaling Image-Of-Cute-Minnie-Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Warbly Barney-0.jpg|Barney as Punchinello Princess_Eilonwy.png|Eilonwy as Sillywhim roger_rabbit.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Little Bunny Foo Foo pic_detail4dd1bde1b30cf.png|Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer as Weeber 140ef21007b746a556f51c42df94a8b3.jpg|Porky and Buckwheat as Snoodle and Doodle 2e1142f77f4325d2bbd8d22d2ec3becf.png|Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Dot as Extras (Snoodle and Doodle) IMG_20130813_142002.jpg|Lamb Chop as Trunky Thomas-post.jpg|Thomas as Chugalong Little Engine's Caboose.jpg|Caboose as Cubby Mrs Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Miss Cirrus Mikey Walsh.jpg|Mikey Walsh as Mr. Stratus Daniel LaRusso.jpg|Daniel LaRusso as Mr. Cumulus List_of_Digimon_Adventure_episodes_25.jpg|Mimi Tachikawa as Singing Rainbow Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Wee Sing Movies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof